Warriors: Life in Windclan
by Gustfeather1441
Summary: My first FanFic! A story of Windclan life through the point of veiw of my OC cat. Hope you read and like! (Rated T because K doesn't sound that safe... :\ )


**A/N: **

**Gustpaw: Hey readers! This is my first fanfic ever, so sorry if I do anything wrong. This is basically a story of Windclan life from someone in Windclan, me, Gustpaw. So, well, here we go! :D (This takes place in like the first 6 Books, so still back at the forest.)**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. All rights and everything (except my OCs) go to her!

**CLAIMER:** I do own my cat Gustpaw, her friend Beetlepaw, her father Skyclaw, and her mother, Breezetail.

* * *

**A/N: There's probably not going to be a whole lot of clans interacting with other clans... But still, here's Windclan.**

**~Windclan**

Leader:  
~Tallstar – a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy:  
~Deadfoot – a black tom with a twisted paw (Apprentice: Gustpaw)

Medicine Cat:  
~Barkface – short-tailed brown tom (Apprentice: Beetlepaw)

Warriors:  
~Mudclaw – a mottled dark brown tom (Apprentice: Webpaw)  
~*OC*Skyclaw – a white tom with black on the tips of his ears and tail  
~Tornear – a tabby tom (Apprentice: Runningpaw)  
~*OC*Breezetail – an orange and white tabby she-cat  
~Onewhisker – a young brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Queens:  
~Ashfoot – a gray queen  
~Morningflower – a tortoiseshell queen

Apprentices:  
~*OC*Beetlepaw – a brown tom with white streaks on his face and pelt  
~Webpaw – a dark gray tabby tom  
~*OC*Gustpaw – a black she-cat with white paws and flecks in her fur  
~Runningpaw – a light gray tabby she-cat  
~Whitepaw – a small white she-cat

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
Dream?

*YAWN!*

I wake up to the crazily exaggerated yawn of Webpaw. No change from every other morning. "Is that really necessary?" I growl in his direction. "I bet the elders in Shadowclan can hear you!"

"What? I don't do it on purpose! It's just how I yawn!" He argues back.

"Whatever Webpaw," Whitepaw chimes in. "It's some kind of wake-up call at least. Webpaw always wakes up on time. And when he's up, we're up!"

"Yeah! See, Gustpaw?" Webpaw beamed to Whitepaw. "Now shut up and come on! Remember we have training today at sunhigh!"

I nodded and followed Webpaw, Whitepaw, and the still drowsy Runningpaw out of the den. (Somehow, she isn't woken up by Webpaw's monster yawns.) As I padded into the center of the camp, I caught Beetlepaw on his way out of the medicine cat's den. "Beetlepaw! Hey! How'd ya sleep last night? Be happy you don't have to sleep in the same den as Webpaw! Starclan, that cat can yawn! He wakes me and Whitepaw up every morning! I told him just now that Shadowclan elders are probably woken up by his crazy yawns"

Beetlepaw kind of chuckled, and replied with "I slept pretty good, and it's too bad you're woken up by Webpaw every morning."

Ok, I knew something was up. That chuckle thing sounded really forced, and usually, he laughs hysterically at my apprentice 'gossip.' "What's wrong?" I stopped walking to look at his eyes.

"Huh? Nothing!" he answered way too quickly. I could see him slightly blush under his fur.

"Oh my Starclan, you are such a bad liar!" I reach up to bat his ear playfully. "Tell me seriously, Beetlepaw. What's troubling you?"

"Oh, alright I guess. I had a dream…" Just then he was cut off by his medicine cat mentor, Barkface.

"Beetlepaw! I need you to bring me more tansy! What does it look like again?" Barkface called from the entrance of the medicine cat den.

"I'll tell you later… If I have time. See you!" Beetlepaw then bounded over to Barkface answering "Tansy has round yellow flowers and a very strong smell!"

I smile as he talks to Barkface, lost in my own thoughts. Suddenly "He's cute huh?" comes from a voice behind me.

"Augh!" I flip around. "Runningpaw!" I try not to blush. "No! He is not cute! Shut up! And besides, he's going to become a medicine cat, so he can't have a mate, anyways."

Runningpaw laughs and says "I know, I'm just teasing. You don't need to get so worked up!" She begins to turn away, then tips her head back to me and flicks her tail. "You didn't have to blush so much, either!"

Ugh! Curse my pink nose!

* * *

I look up from the little mouse I'm eating. It's almost sunhigh! Whitepaw pads up next to me, voicing my thoughts. "Ready for our training session? We should probably find our mentors and get going soon."

"Yup!" I finish chewing, then continue. "You get Webpaw, I'll get Runningpaw. Let's meet with our mentors at the camp entrance as soon as possible."

"Deal! See you in a few!" Whitepaw bounds off to the elders den._ I guess Webpaw has elder duty today,_ I think to my self, smiling. _Haha! _

I try to remember the last time I saw Runningpaw. I get up and glance around. There she is! _Outside the nursery? What's she doing over there? _I stroll over to her as she is saying good-bye to Morningflower. "Hey Runningpaw! It's practically sunhigh!"

"I know. I was just about to leave. See you Morningflower!" She waved her tail and followed me back to the center of camp.

"You better go get Tornear if he's not already waiting at the camp entrance. Me and Whitepaw agreed we would all get together there, along with our mentors. I'm gonna get Deadfoot. See you in a bit!" Runningpaw nods, and I run to the fresh-kill pile, the place where I last saw my mentor. Sure enough, there he is, sharing a rabbit with my parents, Skyclaw and Breezetail. "Hey, Mom! Hi, Dad!" I exclaim.

"Hello," They say in unison, then Dad says, "What are you up to?"

Before I can answer, Deadfoot chimes in. "We have a training session soon! Way to be thinking ahead, Gustpaw."

"Yup! Come on, it's almost sunhigh, Deadfoot!" I tug on his ear playfully. "See ya, Mom and Dad!" I call back as we head over to the camp entrance.

**A/N: **

**Gustpaw: There we go! That's it. Chapter one.**

**Beetlepaw: Hoped you liked it! If you didn't, Sorry! We can't please everybody!**

**Gustpaw: Be sure to review and tell me what you like or don't like.**

**Beetlepaw: And be sure to join Windclan in the next chapter!**

**Gustpaw: I don't know what it'll be called yet, since it hasn't been written, but maybe I'll post an update every weekend or something... We'll just have to wait and see!**

**Beetlepaw & Gustpaw: THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
